growing angels, baby's breath
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Jorden grows a plant to win Molly's heart.I don't own oban star racers.
1. Chapter 1 : Getting suplise

A/N:Ok I just came up with this idea a little bit ago and thought you guys would like.Just so you know I don't really have it plained out but I think it will be a short story.

Jorden was watching Molly and Aikka from afar.They where walking through the forest and laughing.Jorden hated this.'Why can't that be me?Why does she have to spend her time with him?  
He's not even human!' Jorden thought.

He was jealus.He didn't care that Aikka was a prince or that he was stronger then him or that he got more girls then him, all Jorden cared was that he got one girl imparticular.He had Molly, the girl Jorden wanted.The only girl Jorden wanted.

Some how Jorden had fallen in love with molly.He wished she would see that.He wished she would like him.He hated Aikka for winning Molly's heart.

If it wasn't for that fact, He and Jorden could have bin friends.But I guess that will never be.After all, Aikka had Molly and Jorden didn't.Jorden sighed, 'I wonder why I like her so much' he thought 'she obviously will never like me the way she likes him'.

Just as he thought that he heard Molly comment on the flowers.

"Wow!The flowers are so beautiful" She said as she smelled one.It was an all white flower.It looked so amazing though.It looked so pure.It was a baby's breath.

'So Molly likes flowers' Jorden thought 'well if she likes flowers I'll give her flower, in fact I'll grow them myself' and with that Jorden was off to the marked.When he got there he bout all sorts of seeds, including babes breath and roses.He also bout a few pots, fertilizer, and a liquid fertilizer.

Joden then walked back to the Earth pit and went strait to his roon.He took the fertilizer, some seeds, and a pot.He planted the seed in the now filled with fertilizer pot and watered it.Then he put the pot on the window seal so it could get some sun light and watered it with the liquid fertilizer.

"I can't wait till the baby's breath starts to grow, let alone bloom" Jorden said "I hope Molly will like them".

A/N:I hope you all liked.Sorry it is so short. 


	2. Chapter 2 : A mother's song

It had bin a week since he planted the baby's breath and it hadn't shown any sines of grothe.Jorden was wondering how long it would take for them to germinat.He didn't know how long he was suppose to wait but he was hopeing it wouldn't be much longer.He sighed as he watered the plants.  
"How long is this suppose to take?" he asked him self but didn't know some one was listening.

"Watch doin' Jorden?" some one asked.Jorden turned around to see Rick standing in the door way.

"Oh, hay Rick" he said.

"Hay, are you trying to grow a plant?" he asked and raised an eye.Rick didn't see Jorden as the gardening type.

Jorden put a hand behind his head and laughed acwerdly."Well yay but I'm growing them for some one else" he stated.

Rick smiled.He understood what was going on now."Let me guess, Molly" Rick questioned as his usual cocky grin spread across his face.

"Yay, how'd ya know?" Jorden asked and he was also blushing.

"Because, who else would it be?" Rick asked.

"Good point" Jorden said.

Rick walked over to the plant, or rather the pot.He stuck his fingers in the soil.He then looked out the window.After a bit he turned back to Jorden and asked "How often do you water it?".Jorden answered "every day".Rick then said "there's your problem, you're drowning it, water it every 2-3 days and it should be fin"."Ah, thanks" Jorden said as rick left the room.

After Rick left Jorden just stared at the plant.A few minutes past and he smiled."So that's it" he said "well if that's all I have to do then you'll be growing in no time".

With Molly.

Molly had taken a walk by her self.She needed some time to think.All these thoughts were running in her head.She didn't know what she was suppose to do.She felt as though her world was falling apart.

Although her world had bin in peace for a long time.Ever since she was little and her mother died.  
She had managed to keep it together at her barding school with the thought that her father was thinking about her to, but now she knew he wasn't.He world was over.

She couldn't believe he forgot about her.He had no right!He had no right to forget!No when she was forced to remember!It wasn't fail.

Why did he get to throw away his past?Why did he get to throw her away?He could have at least have the desency to think of her, but he never did.As far as he was concerned, she never existed.She was a goest to a past that never was.

After some time into her walk she decided to sit down and rest.As she sat in the grass far away from any body she sang a little song.It was a song her mother use to sing to her.

'Angels in the moon light,

shining oh so bright,

like stars in the night,

granting childrens wishes,

showing them what could be,

better or worse,

if some thing goes wrong,

they will protect them,

they will teach them,

angels protecten,

the children of this Earth,

angels keepen us save,

from the darkness in our hearts,

from the mistakes we make,

that are tairen us aparts'

As she sung that song she remembered all the times her mother had sung it to her.A single tear graced her face.

A/N: sorry this took so long, I was working on other storys plus I couldn't think of any thing for this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3 : Mothers are embarrassing

It had been two weeks since he planted the baby's breath, a week since he got some advice from Rick. He did what Rick said and it worked. The plants had germinated. It wouldn't be long till they grow into beautiful flowers.

He smiled. He would win Molly's heart. But till they grow he had to keep an eye on Molly and the good prince. He wasn't going to let Aikka win Molly so easily. He would do any thing for her.

He loved her with all his heart. He would give his life if that was what it took, but he really hoped it wouldn't take that much.  
He wondered if this would really work. Then he got an idea.  
(A/N: I am going to have so much fun).

Jorden decided he would ask a girl what type of guy they liked, only problem, the only girls he knew where his mom and Molly. He decided he wasn't going to ask Molly because she probably wouldn't answer. He called his mom.

"Hay mom" he said as her image appeared.

"Awe! Hay sweaty! How's my big man doing?" she said and tried to pinch his cheek "your teddy hasn't torn or any thing, has it" she asked.

"No mom" he said, a little embarrassed.

"Well good, because I can't fix Miss Priss daffodil from hear, and god know you can't sleep with out her" she said. Jorden was really red in the face, especially since he knew Stan and Koji were listening because he could hear them laughing.

"Oh, and J-bay, you left your pink kitten boxers and your baby blanket hear" she said. By now Stan and Koji had collapsed on the floor. 'Pink kitten boxers?' they both thought.

"Oh, who are your friends snicker-doodle?" she asked.

"This is Stan and Koji, and they really should be going" he said.

"Awe, well you boys should come and visits some time, I have the cutest stories of Jorden when he was just a little kid" she said.

"Oh, can we hear one?" Stan asked.

Jorden waved his hands and said "don't you two have work to do?".

"No" they both said at once.

"Lets see" she said, putting a finger to her lips "there is the time Jorden's older cousin, Meara, was playing dress up and he wanted to play to so he put on a little dress and danced around like a ballerina. He kept saying he was a girl after that, it took three months to convince him he wasn't".

Jorden had walked out of the room by this time. He was so not ever going to even think about asking her for advice ever again. And now Stan and Koji could embarrass him for life. He walked into his room.

An hour later Molly passed by laughing

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Pink kitten!" she said and burst out laughing. He blushed. _"Great, they just had to tell her didn't they?"_ She calmed down and looked at him. He looked so cute like that. She smiled and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" Jorden asked, even though he was very happy.

"Rick told me about that plant, I think it's sweet, who ever you're growing it for is very lucky," she said. Jorden was frozen. All he could think about was how Rick had told her about the plant with out telling her that it was for her.


	4. Chapter 5 : for you

A/N: finally I know what to write! Or rather type, who cares! Well, here's the chapter! Oh, and Molly only knew he was growing a plant for some one, she didn't know who cause Rick's too cool to blab and by now she forgot that he was growing it for some one.

XxXxXxXx

The race was over. Aikka and Molly had said their good bys. Jorden was happy. Why wouldn't he be? He lost his only competition.  
And now Molly was all his. Well, now every one knew her as Eva but she would always be Molly to those she met in the race. At the moment Eva was entering her and Jorden's 'room'. They were going to be leaving soon and she needed to pack.  
When she walked in she saw Jorden looking at a nearly dead flower. Jorden did NOT have a green thumb apparently. She looked at him with a questioning face. He had bin growing that thing since Alwas and she had no clue why he even started.  
It didn't look like he found it fun; in fact it looked like he hated it. So what reason could he have for growing it. She sat down on the side of his bed and was quiet for a few moments. He sighed. He didn't even know she was in there till she spoke.  
"Um, Jorden?" she asked. He looked at her.  
"Yay, Mol- I mean Eva?" he said.  
"I was just wondering, why did you ever start growing that plant? It doesn't look like you find gardening fun" she asked. He blushed and looked away.  
"Well, I was, um, kinda growing it for some one" he said. He looked puzzled.  
"Who?" she asked. He was quiet for a moment and his face was getting redder every second. She soon go up and walked over to him.  
"Jorden, who were you growing the plant for?" she asked again. She looked him in the eye. He looked away.  
"Well, I was growing it for" he stopped. She sighed.  
"You're not going to tell me, are you?" she asked. His head shot up and be for she could try to turn around he pulled her in his arms.  
"Jorden?" she asked, every shocked. He took a long breath.  
"I was growing it for you" he said. Now it was her turn to blush.  
"Oh, Jorden" she said.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: and that is where the story ends. Oh, and to all the ppl who gave me ideas thank you very much they were all wonderful ideas. Hands every one who commented a cookie and every one who gave me a suggestion a slice of cake.


	5. Chapter 6 : ask

A/N: I know I said the last chapter was the last but I changed my mind.

XxXxXxXx

It was time for every one to go back to their home planets. Aikka walked towards Eva, a sad smile on his face. He hated that he had to say good by to his Earth princess. He truly loved her, just like Jorden.  
She had stolen both their hearts wall they each shared a peace of hers. She wished there was a way to be friends for ever. Both her and Aikka did. But this was for the best. She would be with some one (Jorden) and he would be with some beautiful princess.  
That was how it was suppose to be. Besides, Jorden had the bigger peace of her heart. It was true; she loved Aikka but not as much as she loved Jorden. He was the one that would always be there for her. Aikka bowed to Eva.  
"I am going to miss you, Earth princess" he said. Eva blushed at the nick name.  
"I'm going to miss you too" she said. She knew it was true, she really would miss him. He may not have bin her love but he was her best friend.  
"We shall always be friends, no distance can destroy that" he said. She nodded and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Jorden was a bit ticked but he tried not to let it show. He knew this was the last time they would see each other. Then it was time to go. Aikka pulled Eva into a hug.  
He would never forget her and she would never forget him. Jorden grabbed Eva's hand and held it till they were on their way home. Eva blushed and Jorden smiled nervously. And Don kept an eye on both of them. He now knew Eva was his daughter.  
He only just got his little girl back and he wasn't going to lose her any time soon. He would get a restraining order if he had to, but chances are that Eva would run away if that happened. She took after her mother after all. She was just as strong, just as kind, as beautiful, and just as stubborn. (I think she got her stubbornness from both her mom and dad, like me with how ticklish I am).Jorden felt a bit uncomfortable, but he needed to ask Eva some thing and he was making sure he did before it was to late.  
"Um, Eva?" he asked. She had bin looking at their hands and just looked up at him.  
"Yay, Jorden?" she asked. He smiled. It didn't matter if her dad was there or not he was going to ask.  
"Un, would you like to go out some time?" he asked. Eva beamed.  
"YES! OF CORES!" she shouted. Jorden was shocked but every, EVERY happy.  
"Really?" he asked. Eva nodded her head. Don decided to leave now since he really didn't want to go to jail for killing Jorden, even if he has the excuse 'he was stealing my daughter'.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: there will be more just not far now.


End file.
